skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sonicrox14
Hi, welcome to Skies of Arcadia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skies of Arcadia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:21, 30 April 2009 Thanks a lot Shelly.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't mention it, dude. Oh, and also, just one favor: Since you're unnoficially a part of this Wiki, could you occasionally come over and do a wee bit of editing? I know you know NOTHING about Skies of Arcadia, so just do the easy stuff: referencing some things from Wikipedia, and working on the templates around here. Thanks! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 05:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I have the gamecube version. However, I stopped playing because I could never beat this one boss/mini-boss/side-boss. I haven't touched it in years sadly.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Seriously?! Cool! So we have more in common than I realize...and just for the record, I can only remember getting so far as to beating the Sentinel. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 05:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The Sentinel? Who or what is that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Boss battle in some sort of temple in the sky. From what I remember from my Dreamcast version, this is pretty much how the battle started. :Aika: *screams* :Vyse: Aika, what's wrong?! :Aika: Those rocks, they're moving...! *a bunch of rocks gather together, forming the Sentinel* :This battle was just before the cutscene where Fina and Vyse's dad were abducted. Does it ring a bell, or had you never reached this part of the game? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 05:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've actually reached close to the end of the story. I've already beaten the guy who betrayed Valua. Now, there's pretty much only Ramirez left.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ...*blinks* You know more about Skies of Arcadia than I'' do 0_0 Ah, well. Since we both know a lot about it, we might as well contact Wikia and ask if we can take over this place, which is, like you said, deserted. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'''Aika,]] and 05:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) XD I had that idea myself!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Great minds think alike. You know what else I'm thinking? That you should do it XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 06:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) 0_o M-m-m-me!? Why me!? You're the better User by far! Why do you think I passed up bearucracy over at SNN so you could have it?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 06:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Because I've never directly spoken to Wikia and I dunno how that's gonna turn out. You've spoken to them before, as I recall, about your Shout Box issues, so I figured youd've had more experience with talking to them. ...Rock, paper scissors! (you first) --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 06:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've never adopted a wiki before!! Tell ya what, we'll both go over there at some point, and go for a co-adoption of this wiki. How's that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 06:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. And trust me, the sooner we adopt this Wiki, the better. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 06:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *grabs Shelly's hands and swings her around, dancing* Whoo-Hoo!! We're in the clear Shelly!! As long as we both sign the request, and the wiki meets the requirements, we can co-adopt this wiki!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *throws Kagi* Great! Where do I sign? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *lands on head, dazed* Over at Central Wiki. We have to make the adoption request over there. I haven't made the request yet though... *faints*--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Then make the request or I'll give you the purse. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 04:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay! I'll get on it! But you'll have to get over there and sign the request as well.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me where and when, and I'll sign that thing post-haste. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 04:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ...Kagimizu, there is nothing on the page. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 04:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Eheh, gave you the wrong link. It should work now ^_^;--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *grabs Shelly and swings her around* WHOO-HOO!! Shelly, our adoption request fell through, we're admins now!! Don't know why we weren't made 'crats, but we're admins now!! Whoo-hoo!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) WHOOOO!!! And when we said "We want to administrate the wiki", they took us literally. We shoulda said we wanted to beaurecratestrate (?) the wiki. Nevertheless, WHOOHOOO!!!! BOO-YAH! Oh, and uh, put me down. -_-| --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 05:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. *drops Shelly* Put ya down ^_^--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Anyways, I've uploaded the new logo (it should appear at any moment) and tomorrow I'll work on the icon. If only my Dreamcast hadn't broken so long ago... --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 05:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) 0_0 You messin with me Shelly?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 19:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) NOPE! :D --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 00:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) 0_o Shelly, I strongly suggest you hit me with the purse at least once, because in my current state of immense joy, I may attemp to hug you.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, why not. This is your very first beauracracy. *hugs Kagi* --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 02:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, while I do really appreciate the hug, it isn't actually my first beauracracy. Remember the SSN?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it that case *lets go of Kagi, slaps with purse* --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 02:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) -_- Saw that comin. Shoulda kept my mouth shut.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) No kiddin' --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) So much for that somewhat tender moment.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but at least my purse gets plenty of exercise. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *sighs* Yeah.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ...what's wrong? A second ago you were so happy you tricked me into embracing you. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I didn't trick you. I said and quote, "Shelly, I strongly suggest you hit me with the purse at least once, because in my current state of immense joy, I may attempt to hug you." unquote. I said that to be funny; I didn't really expect you to hug me. And you don't need to worry, I'm fine.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, good. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...... now what?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you notice the new logo? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, actually.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'm trying to upload the new icon, too, but for some reason it's not showing up. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 03:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, just keep trying. I'm sure you'll get it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 04:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Good luck ^_^--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, whaddya know? It works! :D --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 02:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey :L --Futurist 02:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello! You were the one who had started the Wiki, right? Nice to meet you! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 02:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeahhhhhh, that's me! Just came round to checking this place out again, I have no idea on how to edit wiki pages really, and it was some kinda of struggle for myself to actually create it with zero knowledge on the subject, but I'm really suprised at how it's turned out after like 2 years of not visiting it! You guys are doing a fantastic job! :D (Futurist 08:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks! And I could give you a few editing tips every now and then, if you'd like! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Vyse,']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Aika,']] and 23:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming RPG Portal Hello Sonicrox14. As you're the most recently active Administrator here, I'm letting you know that I've added the Skies of Arcadia Wiki to Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 20:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC)